Various systems have already been proposed comprising:
at least one elongate flexible pyrotechnical-function element; and
means suitable for deploying said elongate pyrotechnical-function element in a chosen direction.
For example, such means are described in the following documents: FR-A-2 226 064, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,089, FR-A-2 076 906 FR-A-2 592 947, FR-A-2 214 099, and EP-A-0 305 160.
A first application of such systems is rapid mine clearance over a zone that is long and narrow, so as to create a breach and allow men and/or vehicles to pass through a mine field.
A second application is used for setting fire to installations to which it is difficult to gain final access, i.e. which remain out of range for conventional incendiary devices.
The implementation of such known systems is illustrated diagrammatically in accompanying FIGS. 1A to 1D.
Accompanying FIG. 1A is a diagram showing a container 10 placed on the ground and containing a tube 20 that is coiled down inside the container and that is provided with a thruster 30.
FIG. 1B shows the stage during which the tube 20 is propelled by means of the thruster 30.
Accompanying FIG. 1C shows the tube 20 deployed on the ground in a chosen direction by means of the thruster 30.
Finally, accompanying FIG. 1D is a diagram showing an explosion step implemented using an explosive substance contained in the tube 20.
Documents FR-A-2 214 099 and EP-A-0 305 160 describe mine clearance structures in the form of a carpet of explosives supported by inflatable structures. In practice, it turns out that such carpets of explosives are often difficult to deploy and to use. The teaching of documents FR-A-2 214 099 and EP-A-0 305 160 is nevertheless not transposable to a device that comprises only a single linear assembly of explosives.
An object of the present invention is to improve known systems.